Brothers?
by sercret
Summary: What if Luke and Percy knew each other before camp? What if Luke had been Percy's adopted brother, but he ran away? Will Luke stop trying to bring down the gods for Percy's sake? And will Percy forgive him for leaving? Rating may change if people think it needs to.
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming of a brother

_**Hi this came to me from want of more stories like this. If you find any with Percy and Luke as brothers or at least friends please let me know**_

_**Disclaimer I am a 13 year old girl living in Scotland whose greatest achievement is winning a bronze certificate in the Scottish Mathematical Challenge (Junior Division) 2012-2013 so do you think I own this?**_

**_If you want me to continue Review I won't continue unless I get reviews_**

_**Secret**_

* * *

_Luke Castellan pulled his coat closer to him as he sat on the cold bench. He had just run away from home, he couldn't take it anymore, his mum was insane and his dad, Hermes the 'great' messenger god, was never around. _

_A little while away there was a stand selling hot dogs and sweets. It made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. Luke watched as a small boy and his mother got hot dogs. The little boy turned his head to him and Luke turned away 30 seconds later he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw the small boy standing there tugging on his sleeve. _

_ The small boy held out a bag of sweets, "want one?"_

_"Can I?" Luke asked gingerly, the boy nodded and handed Luke the bag. _

_"What's your name?" Luke asked after he finished the sweets._

_"Pewrcy Jackson." _

Luke woke with a start and fell out of bed. _Why am I dreaming of Percy? _He thought_. I left him behind years ago!_

He climbed back into bed and fell asleep again.

_Luke lifted his brother into bed smelly Gabe had really went all out tonight Percy resembled more of a bloody rag than the little 6 year old boy he was. Luke sighed as he thought back to the events of the previous year. Monsters had been attacking since he started living with the Jacksons and since 'Mrs' Jackson Smelly Gabe money was tight and the Jacksons couldn't afford to feed an extra mouth… Making up his mind Luke began to back his bags and when he was done walked out of the room not looking back once. _

Luke awoke again and groaned dreaming of Percy had not been on his agenda for tonight, mind you getting no sleep hadn't been either. He lay back down and went to sleep thinking that by morning the dreams of Percy would be long gone and he could get on with his life. Boy was he wrong!


	2. Chapter 2: Time to go to camp

_**Hi disclaimer see last chapter**_

_**Thanks to WingedButterfly, .PR, Vallet, vixen1994, hummingbird23 , xider , olivenater2000 and Daughter of Apollo 14 for their reviews and kind words.**_

_**Please review it helps me inspiration wise and lets me know people like my stories. Feel free to point out any mistakes.**_

* * *

Percy ran into the kitchen pulling on his shirt and Sally Jackson smiled fondly she missed Luke but at least she had one of her boys.

"Mmmmh smells nice! What's for breakfast?" Percy asked.

"Blue pancakes!" Sally replied smiling.

After Percy had eaten his breakfast he ran out the door for the bus shoving his books in his bag as he went.

On the bus Percy sat at the back and waited for his best friend Grover Underwood to get on at the next stop. Usually people left him alone but today it seemed that Nancy Bobofit and her friends couldn't resist talking about him from the seat in front of course they had to do it so loud he could hear.

"I heard that his dad was some loser who just got his mum drunk did it and then left." Suzie one of Nancy's friends told the others.

"I heard his dad saw his ugly face and jumped out the window!" Another one of her friends, Stella, said.

"I heard he and his mum took some beggar of the street and his mum adopted the kid. And the once he's all well the kid went and done a runner leaving ickle little Percy all by himself!" Nancy told her friends and Percy had finally had enough.

He stood up, walked over to Nancy and said in an icy voice, "Don't you ever talk out my brother like that!"

"Oh, look baby's upset." Nancy said to her friends and then turning to face Percy she said with fake diplomacy, "I doubt that he ever cared about you I bet he just wanted a place to stay!"

Percy was about to punch her when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Grover standing there, "Come on Perc just leave it."

Percy sat down and Grover asked him, "What was it this time?"

Percy sighed, "Once when I was little my mum took me to the park and I met a boy there, his name was Luke Castellan." Grover tensed at the name but Percy didn't noticed and continued, "He had nowhere else to go so mum and me took him home. Two months later mum adopted him and five months after that she married Gabe and then two months after that Luke disappeared in the middle of the night. We filed a missing person report but he was never found."

The rest of the ride went in silence with Grover wondering if the Luke he knew was the same Luke Percy was talking and Percy lost in memories of Luke.

Percy sat in the back of his class as his algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds collected the permission for the trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. When Mrs. Dodds got to him she gave him a colder glare before walking off to the front of the class and demanded everyone follow her outside to the bus.

When they got off the bus Percy shoved his earphones in to his ears having no plan to listen to his teachers. Halfway through Mr. Brunner's lecture on Greek gods Mrs. Dodds tapped him on the shoulders and when he took out his earphones told him to follow her. Percy was worried Mrs. Dodds was notorious for giving out big punishments for small things (and for hating children) and for some reason she really seemed to dislike Percy. Percy followed Mrs. Dodds into a side room that he wasn't even sure they were supposed to be in and looked around for her until he heard a scream, "I know you have it give it back!"

He looked up and saw Mrs. Dodds standing on top of some very precarious scaffolding. Percy stumbled back as Mrs. Dodds' face and clothes turned in to a dark horrible thing that looked like leather and she grew wings. As she swooped down towards him he ducked and thought about what to do when Mr Brunner his Latin teacher and Grover walked in and Mrs. Dodds flew out of the widow. Percy recovered almost immediately and started asking questions, "Did that just happen? What was that?"

But Mr Brunner and Grover ignored him and started talking in hushed voice. Suddenly Grover grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him out of the back door of the museum.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Percy exploded as soon as they got outside.

"Percy the gods are real." Grover said bluntly. "And you are the son of one."

"Oh yeah right!" Percy said sarcastically.

"Percy, I'm serious, the gods are real and I'm your protector."

"You're my…protector?" Percy said, disbelievingly, eyeing Grover's crutches.

"Yes," Grover said and walked into Percy's apartment building. Percy had to run to keep up with Grover and he thought _for being on crutches Grover can really move fast._

When they got into the apartment Gabe and his drinking buddies were inside playing poker.

"Mrs Jackson Percy needs to leave, now!" Sally nodded grabbed the car keys and the three of them left.

Percy was sitting next to his mum in the front of the car while Grover was sitting in the back. "Why are you getting rid of me?!" He demanded angrily.

"I'm not getting rid of you," his mum replied calmly. "It's just a summer camp, for very special people."

"So you're sending me to a camp for stupid people."

"No Percy it's to do with your father."

"My dad?"

"Yes, Percy he was a very good man."

"So why did he leave?"

"He had to." Mother and son stared at each other for a minute until Grover yelled, "look out Mrs Jackson!"

Sally turned the wheel sharply to avoid the big dark shape in the middle of the road but the car hit a boulder and turned on to its roof. After a couple of minutes of trying to break through the car windows with no success Grover pulled his pants down and Percy asked, "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"My job!" Grover replied and pulled his pants off completely.

"You're half donkey?" Percy cried as soon as he saw Grover's bottom half.

"No, half goat! Now come on!" Grover responded as he kicked the cars window out and climbed out.

Percy climbed out after him and handed him his crutches, "Dude you're going to need these."

"No I won't but you're going to need this," he said and past Percy something.

"This is a pen. This is a *pen.*" Percy said confused.

"Just click it!" Grover yelled as the Minotaur attacked. Percy clicked the pen and was shocked when it turned into a full grown sword. The Minotaur launched itself at Percy and Grover but they ducked and rolled out the way. Percy's mum was not so lucky; the Minotaur picked her and crushed her like a grape. Now Percy was mad he launched forward and sliced it in half with one strike. Percy almost collapsed to his knees but was caught by Grover who lifted/dragged him over the camp boundary hoping nothing else could go wrong but as soon as they started walking towards the infirmary they bumped into Percy's old brother Luke. "Percy?"

Luke said disbelievingly and Percy looked up not believing his eyes. "Luke…" he said softly and then passed out.

* * *

_**See you in chapter 3**_

_**Secret**_


	3. Chapter 3: Anger and hurt

_**Hi sorry if it's short disclaimer see chapter 1**_

_**BlackWolfSpirit1 hope you like the reunion**_

_**Rosefanfiction2000 &IamAigis-RobotAndScaryShield I am trying to base this of both the books and the films (like Percy will be 12 not 16 or whatever) but if I write anything to do with the sea of monsters it will be based on the book not the film as the film wasn't really like the book at all and annoyed me. so yes Rosefanfiction2000 **__** I have read the books and I love them!**_

_**vixen1994 read on to find out what happens next**_

_**xider and yes the plot thickens**_

* * *

Luke sat by Percy's bed thinking about how much he had grown over the past six years and the fact that he was the was Poseidon's son which meant Zeus thought he was the lightning thief. But he wasn't Luke knew that because a) Percy would never steal anything and b) he, Luke Castellan, was the lightning thief.

"What's so special about him?" He heard a voice behind him say and he turned around and saw his 'little sister', Annabeth.

He instantly knew there was no point in lying; Annabeth could see through him easily, "I didn't live on the streets straight after I ran away from my mum I lived with him and his mum but then 7 months later she married Gabe and he started abusing Percy and monsters kept coming after us I couldn't watch Percy get hurt so I left."

Annabeth gave him a look that said it all; she thought he was a coward, "Luke how could you abandon someone when they needed you?!"

"I know Annabeth I was a coward! I just…just hope he can give me a second chance." Annabeth sighed and left the room sensing Luke wanted to be alone but he wasn't alone for much longer as Percy suddenly groaned showing he was waking up.

Percy looked around the room his eyes unfocused but when they landed on Luke they focused perfectly and for a minute both boys stared at each other unsure of what to say then Luke spoke up, "Perce..." He said as he put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

But Percy turned away.

"Perce," Luke said hesitantly and slowly but Percy cut him off. "You left me," he whispered and then louder. "YOU LEFT ME!" He screamed.

"I needed you and suddenly you were gone you left me with Gabe!"

"Perce..."

"NO! Get out, I don't want you here!"

"Percy, I'm your brother…"

"No! You're not my brother; brothers don't leave each other when they need each other."

Luke opened his mouth to speak but Percy cut him off, "Get out leave me alone!"

Luke sighed, left the room and ran back to his cabin, fighting tears the whole way. And as soon as Luke got into his cabin he jumped onto his bed and cried his heart out.

* * *

_**please review it gives me inspiration **_

_**see you in the next chapter**_

_**Secret**_


	4. Chapter 4: Going on a quest

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter one**_

_**BlackWolfSpirit1 you liked the reunion whoo**_

_**Ash-Bookworm113 yeah I would have to and thanks**_

_**KpopGurl I love stories of them with brother as well but can hardly find any that are finished *sigh***_

_**whatersname thanks and yep I'm 13, 14 in March**_

_**elena everdeen jackson Here's the update sorry it wasn't sooner**_

_**Please review**_

* * *

Percy sighed this morning he would have given anything to see Luke again but now, after losing his mum, finding out his dad was a Greek god and he was the result of a broken oaf, finding that Luke had been alive and well all this time hurt.

Percy looked around the room confused as to where he was but thankfully Grover chose that moment to walk in, "Perce you're awake that's great!"

"Why is it so great?"

Grover hesitated, "Well…it's just. Perc-you have been unconscious for three days."

"Three days!"

"Yep and during all that time Luke never left your side once!" Percy felt a little guilty when Grover said that but the guilt was quickly covered by anger, Luke probably didn't want Percy telling everyone Luke was a coward and ruining his reputation.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Grover's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Percy nodded and tried to get out of bed but ended up falling on to the hard floor, Grover raced to his side and pulled him to his feet. Grover led the way around camp showing Percy everything from the Poseidon cabin, where he would be staying, to the arena, where he would be practicing sword fighting among other skills.

By the time the tour was finished it was time for tea and Percy had to sit at the Poseidon table with all the campers looking at him some with pity, like Luke and the Athena kids, and others, like the Areas' kids, were looking at him like he shouldn't exist which in their opinions he shouldn't. Percy thought his day life couldn't get any worse but it did as Hades the god of the underworld decided to make a special guest appearance at the camp fire.

"Perseus Jackson!" he boomed. "I know you're there and I know you have my helm of darkness if you bring it to me I will give you your mum back."

As if sensing what Percy was about to do Mr Brunner and Luke yelled, "Percy don't!"

But he did it anyway he stepped forward, glared at the lord of the dead and bravely stated, "My mum's dead!"

Hades looked down at him with what was probably a smile for Hades, "No she is not dead I sent the minotaur to take her to me. Give me my helm and you can have her back."

Before anyone could do anything Hades vanished, leaving the whole camp standing there in shock.

"Well I think it's time we all went to bed," Mr Brunner said and for once no one disagreed.

But later Percy snuck out of bed to go see Hades but what he didn't except was for not one or two but three people to follow him, Grover, an Athena girl he later learnt was called Annabeth and, for Percy the most surprising, Luke.

* * *

_**Secret**_


	5. Chapter 5: the guest

_**Hi **_

_**Olympus' Blessing & insanlykrazygirl101 I'm basing this on both so yes I have read the books**_

_**Guest spellcheck strikes again and I know**_

_**BlackWolfSpirit1, Darkangel1909 and vixen1994 thanks for reviewing#**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Percy and Luke sat next to each other leaning against the tree, being the only ones awake was really awkward and they weren't speaking until Luke decided to change that, "Look, Perce can we just talk about what happened between us."

"You left me with Gabe when I needed you there's nothing to talk about." Percy said shortly.

Luke opened his mouth to disagree but a roar cut him off; they had run into their first monster. Luke and Percy stood up and began to fight, Luke was amazed by Percy's skill and Percy was a little bit frightened by Luke's. Once they stopped they realised they were standing back to back and Percy jumped away from Luke as if burned.

"Where do we need to go first?" He asked a now fully awake Annabeth and Grover.

"Well the entrance to the underworld is under DOA (Dead On Arrival) Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, but I have no idea how we will get in and get out." Annabeth replied.

"Getting in isn't the problem, my dad does it all the time, it's getting out that's difficult." Luke replied.

Percy sighed, "there must be a way!"

"We'll find a way, I promise." Luke said as he tried to put his hand on Percy's shoulder but Percy pulled away.

"I'd rather not trust your promises," he whispered so only Luke could hear him then he said loudly, "I'm gonna go wash down at the river."

Grover nodded, "We'll pack up so we can start making our way to California."

Percy walked off and the rest began to pack up. Five minutes later he came back soaking wet, "hey guess what?!"

"You forgot a towel!" Grover joked.

Percy grinned, "Well yeah but not that look at these," he pulled out four green glowing pearls. "A nereid gave them to me they are a gift from my dad and will help us get out the underworld."

"So I guess we're already!" Annabeth said and the boys grinned.

-Line-break-

Luke sat behind the wheel of a stolen (son of Hermes for ya) people carrier gunning the engine. After three minutes he finally gave up and woke up the rest by turning on the radio full volume.

Percy groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What?" he asked groggily.

"The engine's dead." Luke replied.

"Well its night and I don't really fancy going to the underworld during the night." Annabeth said and everyone else nodded.

"Hey! How about we stay there!?" Grover yelled and pointed at a building covered in bright lights, the lotus casino.

"Sure!" everyone agreed I mean what could go wrong?

-Line-break-

Percy had been enjoying himself all day (at least he thought it was a day) but he had also had a weird feeling in his gut which he had ignored until now, a guy had just told them that a movie was the best movie of 1985! Percy decided it was time to leave so that's how he ended up dragging Annabeth behind him and throwing a glass of water over Luke and Grover. As soon as they got outside Percy fished a newspaper out of the bin and showed everyone one the date, June 20th three days from when they first went into the lotus casino.

"We are going to the underworld now!" Percy said and no one could disagree.


End file.
